


A mate for a mate

by QueenofAsgard1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAsgard1/pseuds/QueenofAsgard1
Summary: When a deranged Victoria builds up her newborn army, the volturi come to Forks to find her.Here Caius meets his mate the one and only Isabella Swan. The Cullen family don't come back.
Relationships: Aro/Carlisle Cullen, Caius/Bella Swan, Didyme/Marcus (Twilight), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jane/Jasper Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I am not Stephanie Meyer and unfortunately do not own Twilight it all belongs to her.

3pov:  
Aro Volturi sat on his throne watching as his brother Marcus died inside and Caius glared at a guard he had taken a particular animosity against.For some reason,his brother who had never had the joy of having a mate, hated the guard member for his stunning resemblance to Carlisle Cullen who had destroyed Aro's heart when he left.Caius,to pass the times spent alone,thought of inventive ways to torture the man some of the least painful being ripping him into pieces and burning each piece slowly leaving his head for last.Today seemed a regular day until Demetri came running through the doors with news of a newborn army in Forks the last known place of residence of the Cullen coven.Aro stood and ordered Felix,Demetri,Jane and Alec to destroy the newborn army and as an afterthought Caius who growled lowly before leaving not having seen the interesting lines between him and Isabella Swan a human and Caius' mate...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius finally gets to meet his mate but how does Edward react !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own twilight only the plot

Caius strode off the private jet.A haughty angry look accompanied by a cold sneer on his beautiful face.He had spent 4 bloody hours on a plane with the two bumbling baboons that were Felix and Demetri. If this wasn't bad enough,Aro and Marcus had spent the entire journey arguing about the uses of technology.Marcus being the ever bored,monotone zombie thought technology was quote'extremely fucking useless'.Aro on the other hand thought it was fascinating and proceeded to tell anyone who would listen how great candy crush was and when he realised that no one was listening decided it would be smart to drink the pilot causing the plane to almost crash.Jane and Alec were the only normal ones in Caius' opinion.The awful weather instantly put him off where he was and he desperately missed the beautiful city of Volterra .The sun and the exotic tasting people waiting for him in Italy made him wonder why he was even here. Caius hated leaving his beautiful city and if he did he never left with his brothers. Aro who had turned up with a grumpy Marcus at the last minute and had proceeded to tell Caius that he was here to make sure everything was carried out properly like he couldn't do it himself he thought bitterly.The Cullens stood there waiting for them and there at the mind-readers side stood the most gorgeous looking human he had ever seen.He instantly longed for her.Their eyes locked and he stared deep into those chocolate brown eyes as she stared into his crimson orbs in awe.The moment however was broken as Aro came out of the plane looking as majestic as ever followed by the guard and gasped at the sight of Carlisle Cullen. Aro's eyes turned dark with insane lust,Marcus' with fondness and Caius' with intense hatred. The man had broken his brother and turned him insane because of the rejected mating bond yet the fool would take him back so easily. Aro raced forward grabbed Carlisle around his muscular middle and swooped down and kissed the confused Cullen matriarch. After a few seconds,Carlisle actually engaged in the kiss .They broke apart both grinning like idiots.They were about to kiss again when a confused and in Caius' opinion beautiful voice interrupted them , ' What is going on here?' asked the human by the name of Isabella Swan…

Hours later after Aro,who still held Carlisle close,had finished explaining the story of the Volturi Isabella and Caius had slowly inched closer to one another.She had left Edward’s side a while ago and instead was now snuggled into his right side.His long fingered hand was curled in her long mahogany locks and neither of them realised this until Aro had finished talking.”So let me get this straight”Bella started slowly”You three"-she pointed to the kings-"are kings"-Points to the guard-"you guard them and not only is Carlisle mated to one of the most powerful men to ever exist and still managed to break him twice to the point of insanity but I am mated to one of the hottest dudes on the planet and nobody thought to tell me any of this”she sent a vicious glare at Edward that made Caius shiver in delight.His mate was just like him.Feisty.Carlisle during this had snuggled closer to Aro in comfort at the haunted look in his mates eyes.”I will never leave again.I promise you that my mate”Carlisle murmured in his ear before kissing him gently.Marcus stood in the corner not wanting to get involved in such a touching scene for it reminded him of his mate Didyme.His eyes welled up and a single venom tear ran down his cheek.He was so absorbed in memories that he didn’t even realise that someone stood there in front of him.”Marcus”Isabella whispered gently”Are you alright your crying”.Marcus was touched nobody but his brothers had ever attempted to ask if he was fine.She gently wiped away his tears and wrapped her arms around his waist her ‘5,8’ was nothing compared to his ‘6,6’.He gently wrapped his arms around her and whispered in a deep and husky voice”I am fine my dear”.Bella gave him a look that clearly said ‘who do you think you're kidding’.Marcus smiled gently at her and said”My mate died a while ago,I just miss her that is all”.Bella wiped away tears he hadn’t even realised had fallen.A single tear ran down her face and she gently pulled down his face kissed his cheek before snuggling into his chest.Marcus lent down and buried his face in her hair.Everyone was shocked he had never opened up like this to anyone not even his brother’s .They weren’t even allowed to touch his hand for god’s sake let alone hug him.Edward glared at the Volturi and said”Bella come on we’re going home”Bella looked up a look of anger in her fierce brown eyes."I will go nowhere with you let alone leave my mate and poor Marcus alone and Aro without someone to tease."Edward attempted to grab her but failed miserably as Marcus pulled her closer as a father would to a daughter and Caius growled at Edward animalisticaly. Intense loathing shone in his eyes and his lip curled up to reveal extremely sharp teeth that were dripping with venom.Caius stalked up to him anger contorting his inhumanely beautiful face."You will leave with your band of whores"-he gestured to Alice and the other Cullen's -"and never bother me,my mate,Carlisle or my brother's ever again you bastard"Caius spat out.  
"No I will not leave"-Edward spun around to face Bella-"you are my mate,my whore". Caius lunged his long fingers tearing through Edward like he was nothing.Venom oozed from his skin.To everyone's horror Caius bent down and began to drink his venom.He rose his eyes a strange cat-like yellow before whispering in a deadly voice " Who's next,kitty wants to play" .Caius' beast was ready to kill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Twilight.Stephanie Meyer does.I just own the plot.

Previously:  
He raised his eyes a strange cat-like yellow before whispering in a deadly voice ”Who’s next, kitty wants to play”.Caius’ beast was ready to kill.  
On with the story:  
Caius stood there chest heaving the venom he had drunk was coursing through his veins burning him like fire.It was fun ripping people to pieces most vampires found this enjoyable however drinking a vampire’s venom was considered a trait only the strongest and oldest could handle.The venom would start fires in their veins and they usually had to drink normal blood after to quench the fire.Quench not completely get rid of it.From the moment that it passes your lips the never-ending fire begins to burn. Caius however was different.Unlike usual vampires he revelled in the pain he caused and the pain it caused him.Everyone knew he was different he was sadistic,cold and ruled the world with an iron fist.No exceptions.They however had never heard of his beast of whom could easily handle the fire for it needed it.When a vampire was killed by the Volturi,Caius would grab the body with false intentions of destroying it,before draining it dry.He had hidden this for years from all but his brothers and upper guards.He had always felt abandoned for he was the only one of his kind left.The disease was passed through direct contact of the blood of the victim and the venom of the infected killer.If a human was changed by one of these monsters they to would become both vampire and beast.

”Quello infetto”murmured Carlisle. Caius’ head shot up and he stalked towards Carlisle who at the look on the killers face whimpered and hid behind Aro who growled at Caius and uttered in a sharp hiss”stay away brother”.Caius let out a short,humourless laugh.”Who are you to order me around.You can’t kill me neither can your mate.” he said with a nod to Carlisle before letting out a word that caused Aro to launch himself at Caius”puttana”.Aro’s face told all the Cullens that what he said was bad.With a roar of fury,he launched himself at his brother who immediately leapt up and grabbed Aro before slamming him into the floor and sinking his teeth into his neck. Aro tasted wonderful.Marcus ordered the guard forward and they had to physically wrestle their master of Aro before he killed him. Aro grabbed the side of his neck in an attempt to staunch the steady flow of venom.Carlisle seeing his mate’s trouble licked at the wound helping to close it.Meanwhile,Marcus was attempting to get through to his brother who was thrashing blindly(due to Alec because it would be dangerous to put Caius through Jane’s pain) and he beckoned Bella over.”Tell him who you are. Move your hair so he can smell your scent”Marcus urged in her”He won’t be able to hurt you”.Bella moved forward,tied her hair up and curled up against him.”Caius baby please calm down”she lay a kiss on his neck”please baby you're scaring me”.Caius instantly started to calm down.He buried his head in her hair and pulled her closer purring to comfort her.He raised his head and Bella was relieved to see his eyes were back to their usual crimson though they were full of shame and pain.”What happened” he asked wearily.”Well you ripped Edward to shreds and then you drank his venom”Caius groaned as Bella said this.He knew were this was going”You stood up and Carlisle said something in Italian and you got angry.You called him something. Puttana I think.”Caius groaned even louder before burying his head in her hair again motioning for her to continue”Aro jumped at you and you slammed him into the floor and then you bit him and the guards had to drag you of him.I was afraid for you I thought he was going to rip you to shreds”.She buried her face in his neck.He stood taking her with him and walked over to his wounded brother.He knelt down to his height and licked the wound coating it with his special venom healing him easily. Aro once he regained his senses( Alec had had to dim because of the incredible pain he was going through)whimpered and moved away from his brother hiding behind Carlisle.”Aro I will not hurt you” Caius said shame filling his eyes and then he smelt Aro’s venom.He could taste it on his tongue.His eyes began to cloud over.The yellow was returning and then he started to yell”Puttana,slut,scoria..”.Soon Aro was crying tortured by the words his brother was so crudely yelling at him.”You little puttana. Do you want me to kill you?Put you out of your misery?I’ll do it if you wish brother.I’ll do anything for you.If you want a new man to use for pleasure then I can get you one.Blood from the sweetest tasting human.So my little puttana,do you want me to kill you?”.Aro let out a scream as Caius indulged himself in his brother’s sweet scent.His fear was like a drug to him clouding his mind.His fangs were inches away from his brother’s neck when someone grabbed him from behind and leapt into his arms and kissed him walking him up.This time he remembered what he had done and he walked over to Aro. He pulled him into a hug and apologised many a time.He remembered what he had done.His face within seconds was back to his emotionless mask and moved away before dragging Bella to the limo and speeding off into the distance.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Was going to end here but I'm not evil :)  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Aro buried his head in Carlisle’s shoulder. The word’s that Caius had called him ringing in his ears.Alice looked at the place where the car had just been”What happened here”she asked, very confused.Marcus stepped forward and began explaining all about the beast inside his brother.”You have no idea the pain he goes through when an accident like that happens.We’re lucky Bella was here or I would be two brothers down.I would be lonely for eternity”.Alice watched in confusion.”Has he ever bitten you?”she asked tentatively.”Many”replied Marcus as he pulled down his collar revealing crescent shaped scars but unlike Jasper’s they were a dark red and looked extremely painful.One thought was crossing all their minds:   
‘When will Bella be back’ and a few ‘will she ever be back’....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translations  
> Quello infetto:the infected one  
> Puttana: whore  
> Scoria: slag  
> I used google translate.Sorry if any of the word's are wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Twilight.

Caius carried on driving one hand on the steering wheel the other was entwined with Bella’s who was smiling at him, her head resting on his shoulder.They had been driving for around four hours and Bella had no clue where they were going and what they were going to do when they got to their mysterious location. Caius however was trying to concentrate on driving and on his mate’s scent for Aro’s venom still coated his teeth and lips.His tongue felt like it had been numbed.Not the most helpful thing ever.He wouldn’t be able to be near his brother for days.This had happened before but only once. Aro's venom tasted the best but Marcus during this difficult time for him and his brother had let Caius drink his venom daily in an attempt to dampen the painful burn in the back of his throat.However,Marcus had lost his mate and his venom was dry and bland.It did however eventually help lessen the burn and he could soon stand to be near his Aro. He had drank more last time and still recovered so he should be alright.And with a smile on his face he drove down the road his hand still entwined with his mate’s.

💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫Time Lapse💫💫💫💫💫💫💫💫

Back in the airport…  
Aro whimpered at the stabbing pain in the bite on his neck.It was extremely painful and for some reason a hundred times worse than last time.It didn’t make sense .Last time Caius had bitten him the pain had been torturous yes but nowhere near as bad as this and he had almost drained him last time. Aro was also mulling over Caius’ crude words.He couldn't help but think about how true it was,his brother would do anything for him.Even if that meant killing him or finding him someone who looked remotely like Carlisle so he could have some company.He was right about everything.He curled up on himself hugging his knees tightly to his chest and hiding his venom tear-streaked cheeks behind his long hair.Silent sobs came from the vampire king and Marcus wrapped an arm around his shoulder.Carlisle allowed the brothers to have a moment and backed away only to be stopped and spun around. Esme looked at him eyes alight with anger and pain.”How could you.I gave you everything.Am I not good enough for you?” she screamed.Carlisle watched wide-eyed as all his wife and all his kids apart from Jasper and Emmett glared murderously at him.A single tear ran down his face.”Esme you knew we weren’t mates.Why do you torment me?Can’t you be happy for me?”Carlisle said in a tired,weary voice.He had already given up at any chance of a happy friendship with his wife after he had told her the truth but he hoped that his kids would be alright with his mate.It stung to know that his own children couldn’t accept his mate and even though it hurt to say it he would choose his mate over his family any day.He hadn’t seen him after all in nearly 3 centuries. Aro was admittedly a stunning man.He had long.black,silky hair that contrasted perfectly with his pale face.His face consisted of high cheekbones and a chiselled jawline. Aro had slightly feminine like lips and nose.He had a tall,lean body and even though he hadn’t got the most obvious muscles he was very strong.One thing nobody would ever notice about his mate was his sharp pointed fangs one of the only things that humans had gotten right about Aro’s unique vampirism. He had been bitten under a strange moon that would never come again.It caused him to have viciously sharp fangs that mainly extended when he was feeding or angry.The thing about these fangs were that they were extremely poisonous and could rip through vampire flesh with extreme ease and most vampires were terrified of him.Unlike Caius,he did not use his fangs as an advantage to kill or strike fear into other vampires.It was rather the opposite really.He normally hid them and made an effort to never be angry like Caius so they would never extend in front of others.

Carlisle stepped out of his daydreaming to see Rosalie come forward and smack him in the face.A large bang echoed through the room as he flew through the air and went crashing into the wall. Aro was immediately over to his mate who was crumpled against the wall.”Get her”Aro hissed pointing a clawed finger at Rosalie.Baring his now fully extended fangs at anyone who dared come anywhere near them ,other than Marcus who was checking that Carlisle was alright,whilst snarling at the Cullens. Once Marcus had told him Carlisle was alright,he stood up and stalked towards the Cullens who were being restrained by the guards Emmett and Jasper stood in the arms of their guard completely limp.However, the other three weren’t that smart and were attempting to attack the guards.With a nod from a furious king,the three pillocks were on the floor yelling in pain under Jane’s devilish gift.Pain like fire burned in their veins and their screams sent a thrilling feeling through Aro. He sighed in contentment.Revenge was sweet.He finally understood how Caius felt when he tortured someone.”He gave you everything”Aro said with a snarl”And this is how you be reward him.What did he do to you?He loved you.You were his world.How can you break someone like that?You-”.He was broken off by Rosalie.”He deserved it.He is no Cullen” she stated with a smirk.”I can kill you.Rip you to shreds.Fangs come in handy sometimes”Aro hissed running his teeth along her neck with a sneer worthy of Caius.”Kill her”Aro murmured”Burn her to ashes and save the venom for Caius when he is back.She’ll be bitter but she should help”....


End file.
